1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device and method of processing a three-dimensional (3D) lighting, and more particularly, to a device and method of processing 3D lighting that provides a partial 3D lighting effect to a two-dimensional (2D) Graphic User Interface (GUI).
2. Description of the Related Art
A simple 2D GUI may be expressed to provide a flowing and elegant GUI by providing a depth and lighting effect to the 2D GUI using a normal map, i.e. a bump map, and a GPU shader technology from among 3D graphic technologies.
Particularly, when providing the lighting effect for the 2D GUI, the lighting effect may be applied to the overall 2D GUI using the normal map.
When only the lighting effect is applied to the overall 2D GUI, a lighting effect for a predetermined portion of the 2D GUI or a partial lighting effect required by a User eXperience (UX) designer may not be applied. Also, when the lighting effect is applied to the overall 2D GUI, power consumption may increase and performance deteriorates.
When a lighting effect is partially applied to the 2D GUI according to a conventional scheme, it is difficult to effectively change and express a lighting effect for a portion that is externally requested since a constant, i.e. fixed, value included in a program is used. That is, there is no data for applying a partial lighting effect and thus, external access and management may not be allowed.